The present invention relates to a robotic inspection system for in situ inspection of gas turbine annular combustion components for the purpose of evaluating the condition of the components.
In gas turbine engines, for example, power turbines, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted rotary compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is burned, and the hot exhaust gases are passed through a turbine mounted on a shaft. The flow of gas turns the turbine, which turns the shaft and drives the compressor. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, turning a secondary turbine which in turn drives a generator.
During operation of gas turbine engines, the temperatures of combustion gases may exceed 3,000° F., considerably higher than the melting temperatures of the metal parts of the engine, which are exposed to these gases. The metal parts that are particularly subject to high temperatures, and thus require particular attention with respect to cooling, are the hot section components exposed to the combustion gases, such as blades and vanes used to direct the flow of the hot gases, as well as other components such as shrouds and combustors.
The hotter the exhaust gases, the more efficient is the operation of the jet engine. There is thus an incentive to raise the exhaust gas temperature. However, the maximum temperature of the exhaust gases is normally limited by the materials used to fabricate the hot section components of the turbine.
The constant demand for increased operating temperature in gas turbine engines has necessitated the development of ceramic coating materials that can insulate the turbine components such as turbine blades and vanes from the heat contained in the gas discharged from the combustion chamber for extending the life of such components. These ceramic coatings are known in the art as thermal barrier coatings (TBC's).
Defects in the TBC consist primarily of cracks, spalls, and erosion. These defects can be caused by various operational conditions such as thermal and mechanical fatigue, and by contamination from foreign debris in the gas stream. Erosion is caused by the action of the hot gas on the surface. Defects left uncorrected can cause reductions in turbine efficiency or component damage resulting in expensive repairs.
Maintenance costs and equipment availability are two of the most important concerns of a gas turbine operator. Proper maintenance is required to minimize equipment downtime and provide long-term reliable operation. Maintenance inspections of gas turbines are broadly classified as standby, running and disassembly. Disassembly inspections are generally categorized into three types: combustion inspection, hot gas path inspection and major inspection. All three types of inspections require shutdown and disassembly of the turbine to varying degrees to enable inspection and replacement of aged and worn components. The combustion inspection includes evaluation of several components of the combustion system including the transition piece. The transition piece is a thin-walled duct used to conduct high-temperature combustion gases from the combustion chamber to the annular turbine nozzle passage. The transition piece and other combustion components are generally inspected for foreign objects, abnormal wear, cracking, thermal barrier coating TBC condition, oxidation/corrosion/erosion, hot spots/burning, missing hardware and clearance limits. Components which fall outside established threshold limits are replaced to maintain optimum operating conditions for the entire system. If not rectified, these conditions could lead to reduced machine efficiency and damage to the turbine that may result in unplanned outages and significant repair costs.
Removal and installation of transition pieces is the most time-intensive operation of the combustion inspection. This operation contributes most significantly to the combustion inspection outage duration and corresponds directly to time lost producing power. To remove transition pieces, all upstream components must be removed, i.e., fuel nozzles, water injectors and various other hardware. Each transition piece is then dismounted and removed one by one in sequence through two access openings in the turbine casing. It will be appreciated that for certain gas turbines, there can be as many as fourteen transition pieces requiring removal.
To date, recommended practice has been to remove the transition pieces and other combustion components to facilitate inspection and refurbishment. Inspection has consisted primarily of visual methods consisting of the unaided eye with auxiliary lighting. Visual methods in known problem areas have been enhanced with the use of liquid red dye penetrant to improve visibility of small hairline cracking. These inspections have typically been performed offline of the combustion inspection process. Such prior inspection practices have many disadvantages, including the time required for disassembly and installation, the lack of direct retrievable defect data for engineering evaluation and historical comparison and complete reliance on human factors. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient methods to inspect the transition pieces of the gas turbine combustion systems to minimize outage times while providing an accurate assessment of the condition of each transition piece.